Ah, Metamorfo
by LyaraCR
Summary: História dedicada à todos que seguiram o Projeto Hott 03 - Innocence. Uma caçada bem difícil e confusa a um Metamorfo com características únicas. WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

Ah, Metamorfo...

Segunda longfic Wincest de presente para todos os que gostam. Essa aqui já se passa em algum lugar da quarta temporada, então, já sabemos como eles estão. Agradeço aos que acompanharam "Projeto Hott 03 – Innocence" e sugiro que acompanhem esta também.

"**Wincest não é arte, não é imaginação... É estilo de vida..."**

A todos que lerem: Lembrem-se: Divulguem o Wincest.

**E acreditem: Um dia o Kripke abre a mente e quando estivermos assistindo os garotos nas madrugadas por aí, todos gritaremos em uma só voz ao mesmo tempo, quando eles se beijarem no meio de alguma cena normal.**

**E à partir desse dia, seremos Wincest pra sempre**

Autora: Lyara C.R.

Série: Histórias Avulsas

Gênero: Slash – Lemon – Yaoi — Wincest [HOTT]

Disclaimer: Os personagens aqui citados certamente não me pertencem. Caso contrário, não estaria escrevendo, não é mesmo?

Aviso: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto, possui temas polêmicos e que podem ser ofensivos ao caráter de certas pessoas. Porém, se o gênero lhe agrada, Have Fun!

No início de tudo, tudo é apenas nada...

Aqui vai mais um Wincest para todos os fãs...

Estavam há mais de quinze horas sem sair do carro. Vigiavam um suspeito e não poderiam dar moleza. Um cochilava sobre o volante. O outro cochilava sobre as pernas e vez ou outra se recostava no banco. E o suspeito permanecia lá, vez ou outra chegava na janela, vez ou outra agarrava aquela que deveria ser sua esposa. Estava sendo um castigo quase impossível de se agüentar. Estavam exaustos e o último banho havia sido no motel de quinta que ficava ao lado do carro. Na sessão revezamento. O que aumentava o stress mais ainda. E se o suspeito saísse enquanto um deles estava no banho? A tensão era dobrada nesses momentos. Havia duas horas desde que tomaram banho, e foram as duas horas mais infernais do castigo. O cara parecia saber que estava sendo vigiado e de cinco em cinco minutos chegava na porta ou vez ou outra no portão da garagem. E aí eles se assentavam num pulo e trêbados de café e cansaço, se preparavam para algo que não vinha: A hora certa.

Levando em conta o que as informações diziam, ele trabalhava a noite. Então, teriam que ficar cozinhando ali. E estava na cara! Quem não perceberia? Um clássico preto parado de esguelha à sua casa o dia inteiro, na frente de um motel barato com dois caras dentro?

Mas quer saber? Eles não se importavam. Estavam tão enfadados que queriam que o cara saísse e abrisse fogo contra eles, ou então, que ele mutasse e saísse correndo porta afora, comendo as pessoas. Estavam ali só porque tinham que pegar o desgraçado para o "Tio" em troca de armas novas. Mais na verdade, para pagar as que eles tinham levado consigo nessa vigília.

Nossa! E como estava quente! Já eram seis da tarde e o sol ainda brilhava, como brilhara desde o início do dia. Estavam vermelhos, cansados e suplicavam para que o Cara Lá De Cima tivesse piedade deles e resolvesse isso logo. Por que desse jeito, não dava pra ficar.

Supostamente, o cara pegava o turno dele às dez da noite. E isso seria o inferno! Mais quatro horas ali... Sentiam calor, fome, dor de cabeça, tremedeira quando o cara chegava na garagem, adrenalina demais... Estavam com os nervos à flor da pele, sofrendo mais do que se estivessem com a tal "doença fantasmagórica".

― Droga! Porque não podia estar chovendo hoje?

― Porque Deus quer te castigar por ouvir o mesmo cd o dia inteiro na minha cabeça.

― Não é o mesmo cd... São CDs diferentes da mesma banda.

― Dá na mesma! Eu não agüento mais.. ― esfregou as têmporas ― Minha cabeça vai explodir se eu continuar aqui...

Choramingou. Deitou-se sobre o colo. Estava tão quente, que não pensou duas vezes ao tirar a camisa cinza e ficar apenas com a camiseta branca, que o realçava demais. O outro não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar...

― Tá apelando para o jogo baixo!!! ― gargalhou ― Não acredito que vai tentar trazer o cara aqui através da sedução Sammy! Ele nem é tão bonito assim!

Continuava rindo...

― Se você não parar de torrar a minha paciência, VOCÊ vai deixar de ser bonito.

Dean gargalhou mais ainda.

― Ah! Não! Revelou a verdade!! Me acha bonito!! ― gargalhou de novo ― Mas também, quem não acha, não é maninho..?

― Claro! Todos acham uma puta fácil e vulgar bonita...

Cortou o barato do mais velho.

― Ai.. Essa doeu... Não precisava ter ofendido Sammy...

― Precisava sim. E é SAM!

Enquanto se encaravam com olhares cortantes, o cara saiu e deixou o lixo na caçamba, aproveitando para ir na padaria da esquina e comprar o pão da tarde. Tão empenhados estavam em suas alfinetadas, que só viram quando o marmanjo loiro de um metro e noventa e muitos com o rabo de cavalo mais feminino que ambos já viram em um homem estava entrando em casa.

― Ah não!! Olha lá!! ― Sam praguejou choramingando ― A culpa é sua, com essas brincadeiras tão idiotas quanto você e esse cd nojento que já me deu no saco!

Esbravejou.

― Não fala assim do Chad¹! Ele é um ótimo cantor... E quando você está naqueles dias, o que não te dá no saco, Samantha?

Respondeu com todo o sarcasmo possível.

― Pegue suas palavras e chupe junto com o Chad, que é isso que você sabe fazer de melhor!

E partindo para o lado pessoal...

― Como é que sabe que sou bom nisso?? Por um acaso conhece o ditado de "quem desdenha quer comprar"? Está desdenhando?

Recebeu um gesto obsceno, e fez o ódio subir à cabeça do mais novo quando mordiscou de leve o dedo que lhe era estendido.

Sam corou, arregalou os olhos e puxou a mão. Estava com uma expressão de espanto e asco misturados.

― Que... Que pensa que está fazendo?

Disse em tom de apelação com o cenho franzido.

― Relaxa... Foi só uma brincadeira...

― Não faça mais isso, nunca mais, ou não respondo por mim e...

Gaguejou olhando de esguelha para a casa do suspeito enquanto encarava Dean.

― E o que???

Perguntou o mais velho com seu típico sorrisinho Don Juan de lado.

― E arrebento tua cara...

Disse, enquanto saía do carro.

― Peraí! Vai aonde Sam? Hey!

Recebeu o mesmo gesto obsceno, só que dessa vez, de longe, o que o impossibilitou de fazer quaisquer brincadeirinhas de mau gosto.

Viu o mais novo adentrar a padaria. "Ah.. Tomara que traga um chocolate pra mim..." Pensou Dean.

Apenas alguns míseros minutos passaram e Sam voltou. Estava com dois sorvetes nas mãos. Entrou no carro e estendeu um para Dean.

― Hum! Magnum! Amo esse! ― sorriso de lado ― Me conhece muito bem, hein Sammy...

― Não... Só sei que o quanto menos saudável, mais você gosta.

― Se não é tão saudável assim, porque você está comendo também?

― Porque até que é gostoso...

― Hah! Tá vendo? Até meus gostos são como eu...

― Cala a boca!

Riram. Sam levou a mão ao som e "arrancou" o cd de lá, colocando um seu. Suas músicas começaram a tocar e tudo se tranqüilizou enquanto comiam e conversavam.

O suspeito chegou mais uma vez à janela. Estava se trocando. Provavelmente estaria se preparando para o banho, afinal, já eram sete e vinte cinco.

― Ai... Eu não agüento mais! O que eu vou ter que fazer para esse cara sair daí?

― Porque não vai lá e faz um charminho? Quem sabe ele não curte o seu tipo?!

Alfinetou Sam, rindo da "cara de bunda" do irmão.

― Tá bem interessado no meu tipo, não é Sam?? ― piscou e sorriu de lado, provocativo ― Gosta?

― Três pontos: Vulgar, cheio de si e com as pernas tortas.

― Pernas tortas? Isso você também tem... Mas tem outra coisa que fica mais torta... É só ver para adicionar à sua lista de adjetivos para comigo.

― Tá me cantando?

― Quem? Eu? ― o rei do sarcasmo ― Imagina Sammy... Você não faz o meu tipo...

― Você é o tipo de cara mais desprezível do mundo... Piranha...

― Tarado...

E o assunto morreu quando Sam olhou para a janela e arregalou os olhos. O suposto metamorfo estava dando um amasso com...

― Um garoto?

Disse Dean, com seus olhos verdes arregalados. Sam foi ficando vermelho, vermelho, vermelho e de repente, explodiu numa gargalhada que deixou Dean ainda mais boquiaberto

― Eu falei! Eu falei! Eu pude ver hoje mais cedo ele com mimimis com esse garoto! Eles estavam na banca de revistas pouco depois do almoço!!!

Exclamou Sam, se dobrando de tanto rir.

Tinham apostado sobre a sexualidade daquele ser. E como Sam tinha dito que ele era meio gay, ele teria até oito da noite pra provar. Agora, Dean teria que cumprir o combinado: Ir até lá e cantar o metamorfo assim que ele saísse no jardim ou na garagem...

― Perdeu! Perdeu! Perdeu Dean!!!

Continuou morrendo de rir, enquanto o mais velho permanecia vidrado e estático, sem saber o motivo. Esfregou as têmporas e disse:

― Tudo bem, eu perdi...

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 = Chad é o Chad Kroeger do Nickelback. Aquele loirinho, gostoso e que tem a voz que todo mundo queria ouvir sempre que acordasse...

Agradecimentos a quem está acompanhando...

:*


	2. Chapter 2

Continuação chegandoooo...

Para quem está seguindo, está aí...

E pra quem quiser, mordidinhas do Dean...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean estava ferrado. Muito ferrado. Agora teria que encarar o suposto "monstro" e ainda por cima, seduzi-lo. Não que essa parte não fosse fácil, mas ele sabia (ou pelo menos achava) que era um monstro, e não só um cara bonito de cabelos compridos.

― Sammy.. Vamos deixar isso pra lá...

― Não mesmo! Agora que eu ganhei, você não vai dar pra trás...

― Tudo bem então maninho, mas a parte de dar pra trás, deixo pra você...

Riu. Estava ferrado, mas pelo menos ia se divertir. Sam o olhou com cara feia e não mostrou o dedo com medo de outra ação mal-planejada de Dean o pegar de surpresa.

― E se o metamorfo me absorver?

― Aí já é problema seu... Eu não queria apostar. A idéia foi sua só por causa da afirmação que eu fiz e você contestou... ― deu um sorriso malicioso e alfinetou ― Se bem que dependendo do jeito que ele te absorver, aposto que vai gostar Dean...

― Não tanto quanto gostaria se fosse você...

Sam estava perdendo a paciência diante de tanta brincadeirinha idiota. Mas fazer o que, não é! Se Dean queria jogar, ele não perderia a oportunidade... "Quero dar um nó no seu cérebro Dean..."

Sorriu e continuaram vigiando o "metamorfo", que por sinal queria aparecer. Estava quase se pegando com o outro cara no beiral da janela.

Dean estava olhando demais através do binóculo. Sam estava estranhando...

― Vem cá... Isso é voyeurismo ou é fetiche mesmo?

― Se eu responder você vai ser obrigado a responder uma pergunta também...

― Okay...

Estavam à toa, e como Sam queria dar um nó no cérebro de Dean, aceitou a proposta.

― É voyeurismo misturado com fetiche... Agora... ― Dean riu malicioso ― Minha vez de perguntar: Se não fosse meu irmão, e se fosse gay, transaria comigo?

"Oops..." Agora era Sam quem estava ficando com um nó; O feitiço havia virado contra o feiticeiro... Mas ele queria ir mais a fundo nesse joguinho sem sentido...

― Se você soubesse me conquistar, claro...

"A coisa tá esquentando..." Pensou Dean... Deu mais um dos seus sorrisos-de-lado-marca-registrada e perguntou:

― O que a pessoa tem que fazer para te conquistar?

"Se é um jogo, vamos jogar..." Dean percebeu o sentido da coisa.

― Não vou te dar um manual... Tem que observar e entender.

Sam sorriu malicioso. Dean estava entrando no espírito da coisa...

― Tá.. Estou observando.. ― disse Dean, "secando" o irmão ― Quer uma análise completa ou parcial do que vejo que tem que fazer para te conquistar?

― Pode ser a parcial por enquanto...

― Vejo que pra te ganhar precisa ter carinho, ser tão doce quanto açúcar mas sem melar demais, e na cama, tem que ser selvagem, ter pegada...

E era isso mesmo. Sam corou.

― Acertei, não foi?

― Conversa mais atravessada Dean...

― Foi você quem começou...

Outro sorrisinho de lado, que foi esquecido quando Sam disse:

― Olha lá! O metamorfo tá saindo! Vamos Dean! Vamos seguí-lo!!!

Dean ligou o carro num instante e foram atrás do suposto metamorfo, que depois de uns quatro quarteirões, se "abduziu" para um beco com o garoto... E continuaram se pegando...

― Ah! Puta merda! Isso não é um metamorfo! Esse cara deve estar possuído com uma succubus...

― Ele quer pegar o garoto de todo jeito! Olha lá!

Sam estava vidrado. O cara estava com o cabelo solto, encoxando o garoto num muro, ao lado de uma casa estilo "american dream".

― Isso deve estar sendo gostoso...

Disse Dean num sussurro... Sam o olhou com os olhos arregalados e a típica expressão de choque de quando ele escutava Dean falar algo absurdo demais.

Dean percebeu o "furo" e deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

― Olha a cara deles! Deve estar sim!

Se defendeu.

― Dean.. ― o mais velho continuou olhando para a cara de Sam ― Dean! Tão pulando o muro!

Disse ele, apontando o metamorfo e sua presa.

― É a nossa hora! Vamos lá!

Disse o mais velho pegando a arma e saindo do carro. Sam o imitou e enquanto Dean colocava a arma no lado de trás da calça, deixou a borda de sua cueca branca, que provavelmente seria uma boxer, aparecer. Sam colou os olhos e um calafrio percorreu o seu corpo.

"Quê isso..." Pensou ele, fazendo o mesmo que o irmão e o seguindo até o muro da casa, onde o metamorfo e sua presa estavam antes.

Dean subiu no muro e Sam deu uma boa secada no "produto" enquanto ele se ajeitava e lhe espichava a mão. Justo agora que estavam prestes ao combate, Sam tinha que ficar desconcentrado... Isso era perigoso... Podia ficar "voado" e tomar tiro, mordida ou o que fosse. E cá pra nós: Ele não estava a fim disso.

Aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida e subiu no muro também.

― Olha lá.. Ele tá penetrando o garoto...

Sussurrou Dean ao observar a cena que rolava numa cadeira de piscina.

― Huh...

Sam gemeu e cerrou os olhos, olhando para o lado oposto da cena... Estava corado e Dean percebeu.

― Sammy.. O que foi?

― Nada, Dee... ― sussurrou o mais novo com a voz mais rouca que o normal ― Não foi nada...

Dean bem sabia o que era...

― Olha, vamos pro carro... Vamos deixar pra matar ele outra hora...

― N-não...

Sam mais gemeu do que falou.

― Por que Sammy? O que você quer fazer?

Dean sussurrou perto demais, o que fez Sam se afastar bruscamente, assustado. Dean viu que ele cairia e tentou segurá-lo, assim, caindo junto..

― Dói...

Gemeu Sam. Estavam numa posição muito embaraçosa que Dean não queria se afastar, e Sam fingia não perceber.

― Machucou?

Perguntou Dean, olhando para o rosto contorcido de seu irmãozinho.

― Não sei... Caí em cima da arma e tá doendo as minhas costas...

"Atitude Dean, vamos lá! Faça alguma coisa!!!" Seu subconsciente o mandava agir de qualquer forma que fosse, e ele agiu: Se levantou e puxou Sam pela mão.

― Vamos... A gente dorme no motel. Precisamos descansar.

― Amanhã a gente pega ele...

― De preferência quando ele não estiver se acasalando...

Andaram até o carro e quando Sam entrou, se recostou no banco desleixadamente. Esfregou as têmporas e disse mais para si mesmo:

― Ah Deus... O que tá acontecendo comigo...

― Que é?

Disse Dean entrando no carro.

― Nada.. Só pensando alto...

― Então podemos ir ou você quer dar mais uma espiadinha?

― Não fui eu quem subi no capô pra olhar mais uma vezinha...

― Não subi pra isso...

Disse Dean fingindo indignação.

― Ha. Ha. Ha...

"Concordou" Sam, fechando os olhos e suspirando em seguida.

― Até mesmo porque você não é esse tipo de gente, não é Dee..?

Disse o mais novo com a voz acentuadamente rouca. Dean estranhou o comportamento de Sam, mas deixou pra lá. Devia ser o momento, não é mesmo?

Então tudo estava resolvido: Voltariam para o motel e pegariam o metamorfo amanhã.

Continua...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, aí está o segundo capítulo da "trama". Está ficando legal, não?

Agradeço a quem deixou reviews e logo aviso:

Não posso atualizar essa fic todo dia, porque não aguento

caçar um metamorfo 24 horas por dia... Eles sim, mas eu não.

Prometo que atualizo o mais rápido que puder.

Kisses for everybody...


	3. Chapter 3

Bom, aquí estou eu com mais um pedacinho dessa trama de Ferrero Rocher... heheheh... Tão gostosa quanto, não é mesmo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estavam chegando ao motel e Sam começou a se contorcer no banco. Dean percebeu e estranhou. Seu irmão estava pálido.

― O que foi Sammy?

― Dor...

― Onde?

― Na coluna...

― Você tá machucado... Droga! Vamos pro hospital...

― N-não Dean... Eu só preciso me deitar...

― Tudo bem, tudo bem...

E continuou seguindo na direção do motel.

Quando pararam, Sam olhou para Dean e acenou negativamente com a cabeça antes de dizer:

― Vai lá, registra e volta pra me buscar...

― Tem certeza que não quer ir ao hospital? Posso deixar as coisas aqui e a gente vai lá... Aí você toma alguma coisa e fica bem...

― Não Dean, por favor. Hospital não...

E o instinto protetor doeu o coração de Dean...

Enquanto o mais velho dos Winchesters adentrou o motel, Sam massageou as costas e percebeu: Tinha caído em cima da arma. E aquilo doía tanto, que ele pensou ter levado um tiro. Puxou a arma e agradeceu aos céus por ela estar travada. Não, não tinha levado um tiro de graça mais uma vez... Era apenas o resultado da quedinha mesmo... Quedinha de um muro de quase dois metros. Ele caiu deitado. É claro que podia ter sido pior, mas por que ele não está sangrando, não significa que não tenha machucado...

Pouco tempo se passou e Dean voltou ao carro, pegando as coisas e subindo. Quando voltou pela última vez, Sam já tinha trancado a porta do motorista. Dean abriu a porta do passageiro e o recolheu. Só não o carregou no colo porque recebeu um olhar cortante que dizia claramente para que não fizesse isso. E abraçados por um motivo justo, seguiram para o quarto alugado.

Dean abriu a porta e entrou com Sam, deixando-o na cama para depois trancar a porta.

― Agora me fala Sam... O que você tá sentindo?

― Dor... Tá doendo pra caramba...

― Aonde?

― Minhas costas...

― Vira.

Disse Dean, fazendo o mais novo se virar de bruços. Aquela camiseta que recortava o corpo do mais novo com perfeição, aquele jeans azul batido quase skinni, aquele tom levemente bronzeado na pele... Dean estava ficando babado.

Levantou a camisa do mais novo com todo o cuidado e encontrou um hematoma bem grandinho...

― Nossa... Isso deve estar doendo Sammy...

Disse Dean, tocando de leve o hematoma. Sam gemeu e Dean sentiu um calafrio correr por seu corpo.

― Tá doendo muito Dee...

Sam choramingou...

Seu irmãozinho estava machucado por sua causa... Estava...

― Chorando?

Perguntou Dean surpreso.

― N-não..

Choramingou Sam. Estava chorando de verdade, mas não queria demonstrar. Não queria deixar Dean perceber o quão estava sofrendo. E aquilo doía... Sam sabia que não era nada grave, mas cair sobre uma arma, com seu irmão mais velho por cima machucava um pouco.

Uns minutos depois, Sam sentiu algo gelado em cima de seu machucado. Era algo com um cheiro forte de...

― Cânfora?

Perguntou ele, com uma careta de dor.

― Sim... E vai arder um pouco com certeza... Tá muito roxo Sammy...

― Eu ainda não tomei banho Dean... Só de tarde...

― Não tem problema... Enquanto você descansa, vou à lanchonete e compro algo pra nós... Fica tranqüilo Sammy... Se depender de mim, amanhã você já está ótimo.

― Sei...

Disse Sammy. Dean se aproximou e o abraçou.

― Não chora... Vai passar.. E eu prometo não cair em cima de você nunca mais...

Sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo, beijando-lhe a bochecha em seguida e saindo de cena.

O coração de Sam batia tão forte que ele até esquecera-se de chorar. Estava estático e tremendo como vara verde. Aquele jeito de Dean quando sussurrava, aquela voz rouca ao pé do ouvido...

― Dean...

Estava estranho. Apavorado, ardendo por dentro... Aquilo tinha feito realmente o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro... O nó agora estava dentro da cabeça de Sam, e não da de Dean. E ele sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava: Dean estava jogando com ele, estava conseguindo tirar-lhe os propósitos... Tirar-lhe a vergonha, tirar-lhe a sanidade...

A tal ponto que ele estava pensando bobagens agora depois de ter visto tal cena na cadeira de piscina... Estava quente...

Tão quente, a ponto de pensar em Dean no meio daquela cena, contracenando com.. ele...

― Oh. Meu. Deus.

Esfregou as têmporas e tentou se levantar. Com muito custo, conseguiu.

Tentou caminhar até o banheiro, mas desistiu do meio do caminho. Doía demais... Ele nunca imaginou que uma queda pudesse deixá-lo tão arrebentado... Se bem que levando em conta o fato de que seu irmão nunca caíra sobre ele... Mas enfim: Estava com o metabolismo alterado. Tão alterado a ponto de pensar em protagonizar aquela cena com Dean...

― Não! Não mesmo! Este não sou eu...

Disse ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho. E a cada segundo, todo o tipo de pensamentos tomava a sua mente. Quanto menos queria pensar sobre o assunto, mais o fazia. Foi quando pensou que estivesse possuído por algum demônio ou succubus. Foi "arrastando" até a água benta e virou uns dez goles de uma só vez. Efeito nenhum: Nada além de um arrepio pelo fato da água estar quente.

Resolveu voltar para a cama. Era a única coisa a se fazer nesse momento.

Se deitou, aliás, para ser mais exato, caiu, se jogou. Mal conseguia se mover, a dor nas costas estava acabando com ele. Queria se dopar com qualquer coisa para parar a dor. Resolveu fechar os olhos. Cochilou.

Algum tempo se passou e Dean adentrou o quarto, encontrando seu irmão praticamente adormecido.

Trancou a porta e se aproximou dele.

― Sammy... Se ferrou por minha culpa...

Acariciou os cabelos do mais novo e se abaixou ao seu lado.

― Sammy... ― cochichou em seu ouvido ― acorda...

Pediu Dean. Sam apenas se remexeu e continuou dormindo.

― Éh... Não tem outro jeito bela adormecida...

Beijou a bochecha de Sam enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido:

― Acorda Sammy... ― aqueles beijos eram mais carícias provocativas do que simples carinhos fraternais ― Acorda pra mim, vai...

Sussurrou com a boca colada ao ouvido do mais novo, o fazendo mais sentir que escutar. Então, aproveitou-se para morder-lhe o lóbulo. Sentiu que Sam estremecera com isso...

"O-o que eu to fazendo? Que diabos é isso?" Perguntou-se Dean em pensamento. Estava "bulinando" o próprio irmão... Usando suas técnicas de conquista para acordá-lo como se ele fosse uma garota. E no fundo, mesmo se sentindo sujo e culpado, isso o excitava. Cada oportunidade de tocar Sam, mesmo que fosse apenas um toque aparentemente inocente, nos últimos dias estavam deixando suas emoções à flor da pele. Queria que isso parasse, estava ficando com medo de si mesmo e com mais medo ainda da reação de Sam se descobrisse os seus desejos para com ele.

Seu sorriso, sua face, seus olhares... Tudo estava tomando outro sentido para Dean. Não podia mais dividir uma cama de casal com seu próprio irmão... Pelo menos não da maneira inocente... Quando Sam se encostava nele, ele não acordava para fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto como dias atrás, pois ele nem dormia. Lembrou-se da última vez...

**Flashback**

Dean estava quase apagando, muito cansado. Se registraram naquele motel de segunda mesmo sabendo que só teria camas de casal. Tomaram banho e se deitaram. Sam adormeceu, mas como dizia Dean, ele não tinha um botão de liga/desliga. Sua noite era a continuação de seu dia. Então, ficou rolando para lá e para cá até encontrar uma posição meio legal. E essa posição era encostado em Dean, com suas costas coladas ao peito dele, bem aconchegado, bem colado... Dean quase teve um ataque quando Sam, inconscientemente claro, gemeu e roçou-se contra seu corpo. A única coisa que os separava, era a roupa íntima de ambos. E logo Dean ficou do jeito que o diabo gosta... Sem saber o que fazer, começou a pensar em várias outras coisas, mas todas elas envolviam Sam. E ele se esfregou contra Dean novamente. O atrito fez Dean gemer. Se aquela tortura tivesse durado mais um minuto, Dean teria agido por impulso... Estava pensando seriamente em tocar sua bundinha macia, tenra, gostosa... Tocar seu abdômen definido, suas pernas grossas... E para cortar o barato do Winchester mais velho, que já estava devolvendo os roces e gemendo, Sam acordou.. Se apoiou num braço e disse:

― Que tá fazendo?

Ele estava corado e com os olhos arregalados. Ofegante. Tanto que Dean pensou que ele estivesse acordado e fosse apenas um jogo. Mais um jogo. O que o fez mostrar um gesto obsceno para o mais novo e virar para o outro lado, fingindo dormir. Foi a noite mais eletrizante de sua vida... O medo de ser descoberto, a vontade de fazer o que não podia... O pecado...

**Fim do Flashback **

"Ah Dean! É melhor parar com isso e acordar seu irmão como realmente se acorda um irmão."

― Sam... ― o sacudiu ― Sam... Acorda Sam... Eu já cheguei...

O mais novo gemeu e levantou o rosto. Era mesmo Dean. Ele havia sentido as carícias...

― Dean...

Continua...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capítulo da nossa querida confusão...

Abraços à quem segue...

Agradeço as reviews de Patricia Rodrigues e Miss Dartmoor... Podem deixar, que o Dean vai ter que dar em cima do cara mesmo e o Sam vai acabar se ferrando por isso, pra depois ganhar uma massagem de presente...rsrsrsrs..

:*


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de uma barbaridadezinha, aqui segue a trama...

Yes baby... Estou postando mais esse capítulo hoje de presente para VOCÊ,

que está lendo aí... Estou postando para todos os que me deixam reviews amorosas, que

adoro. Para todos que sugerem idéias e para todos os amantes de Wincest.

É só um pequeno presentinho, pra dar um gosto de Ferrero Rocher.. rsrsrs..

Aí vai...

:*

_**"Agradecimentos especiais à Miss Dartmoor, Patricia Rodrigues e Empty Spaces, por deixarem **_

**_reviews e acompanharem. Ao meu pai por baixar vários filmes que peço e sempre trazer SuperNatural pra mim,_**

**_e à minha mãe, por me ajudar a ter idéias_**

**_legais e me aturar lendo na cabeça dela todo santo dia..._**

**_Agradeço também a todos os fãs de Wincest, que podem_**

**_ver o que quiserem ao fechar os olhos, tamanho amor pelo estilo."_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

― O que estava fazendo? ― olhou interrogante ― Estava me acariciando?

Dean absorveu o vermelho tomate do pacote da lanchonete que estava em cima da mesa.

― Claro que não Sam.. Estava apenas vendo se você estava com febre..

Mentiu com convicção. Sam caiu na dele. Quase escorregou por pouco... E se Sam descobrisse... Dean temia a sua reação..

Se afastou e foi mexer nas compras. Sam ficou o observando... Dean tinha a silhueta que fazia qualquer um miar como se fosse um gato. E isso foi o efeito que a tal silhueta obteve em Sam.

― Meee-ow...

Caiu na gargalhada. Dean se voltou a ele e perguntou:

― Você... Miou?

Sam permanecia rindo. E sempre que olhava para o traseiro de Dean, miava e ria... Estava tão vermelho quanto o embrulho das compras. Mas não era de vergonha, e sim de energia, excitação... "Como será sem as calças e a cueca pra impedir?"

Miou de novo e Dean não suportou, ficou meio puto da vida e foi até Sam. O encarou bem de perto e disse:

― Tá miando pra mim?

Sam parou de sorrir e olhou dentro dos olhos de Dean:

― E se estivesse? O que você faria?

― Te daria um motivo bem melhor pra miar do que olhar pra minha bunda...

Disse Dean, perigosamente perto. Sam molhou os lábios e desviou o rosto...

― Qual seria o motivo?

Queria dar o tão famoso nó na mente de Dean, então, usou seu poder de doce sedução, se aproximando ainda mais. As pontas de seus narizes quase se tocavam.

― Um beijo, um amasso, quem sabe uma noite de amor... Porque com você Sam, sexo é pouco.

Disse Dean encarando o mais novo. Se afastou e depois estourou numa gargalhada sem graça, forçada... Sam entendeu que talvez se tratasse de uma brincadeira e disse:

― Conversa mais sem nexo, Dean...

Se afundou nos lençóis novamente. O bar ao lado do motel, tocava um tipo de música diferente, que embalava os pensamentos de ambos. Sam fechou os olhos...

― Vem comer...

Disse Dean, e ele pode imaginá-lo vestido apenas numa roupa íntima mínima, com um avental preto;

― Comer o que?

Gemeu rouco.

― Eu.

Respondeu Dean, rispidamente.

Sam encheu-se daquele joguinho. Ou agora rolava ou eles se separariam pra sempre. Levantou-se esquecendo da dor na coluna, catou Dean pela gola cinza e o imprensou contra a parede.

― Olha aqui Dean! Já DEU!

O mais velho arregalou os olhos e ficou estático.

― O que você quer de mim?

Indagou Sam. Dean sabia muito bem o que responder.

― Quero seus lábios, seu corpo... Você...

― Pára de brincar Dean! Já foi o bastante, não?

― NÃO estou brincando Sammy...

A onda de adrenalina que percorreu Sam, foi praticamente uma tsunami, que varreu qualquer coisa que tivesse nexo em sua mente, deixando momentaneamente só as palavras Dean, pecado, incesto, sexo, desejo.

― Dee... O-o que quer dizer?

― Eu quero você Sam...

E subiu um rubor mais que profundo no rosto do mais novo dos Winchesters. Sam tremeu nas bases. Não era só ele que estava bancando o maluco... Dean também estava. E aquilo não parecia uma brincadeira. Estavam estranhos, com as faces ruborizadas. O coração de Dean palpitava esperando um soco ou algo assim. Mas o que lhe veio, foi completamente diferente...

― Dee...

Sam colocou uma perna entre as suas e esfregou quadril com quadril. Aquele atrito era estranho, era bom... Sam estava se achando maluco por fazer aquilo, e do nada algo o fez cuspir umas palavras:

― Me beija Dean...

Disse no mais rouco sussurro. Aquilo era apenas a permissão que o primogênito precisava.

E então, seus lábios se tocaram. Ao primeiro ver, numa carícia leve, um pouco desconexa, mas nem por isso, desprazerosa. Muito pelo contrário. Enquanto mantinham aquele toque proibido, uma corrente elétrica cortava seus corpos, os fazendo arrepiar. E Dean aprofundou o toque. De um roce onde chupavam seus lábios, saiu uma carícia mais profunda... Algo como um entrelaçar de línguas, um entrelaçar de almas.

E Sam chupava a língua de Dean... Como uma garota... Mas não que não estivesse gostando. Estava apenas seguindo seu coração, seus instintos.

Era como uma paranóia... Eles estavam prestes a se consumir. Agiam como loucos. Era noite, lá fora estava escuro, e dentro deles, claro demais com o fogo que lhes consumia.

Não, não era ilusão, truque sujo da mente. Era realidade... Aquele pecado doentio (não na mente deles) estava acontecendo, e nenhum deles queria que parasse realmente. Dean girou Sam para a parede, invertendo a situação.

― Eu esqueci de te avisar: Sou rude...

― Já era de se esperar...

Sam sorriu de lado. Dean não era tão rude assim, mas intimidar Sam não era de todo ruim...

Colaram os lábios de novo, o fogo aumentando, consumindo-os. Agora Dean chupava a língua de Sam. Seus corpos se roçavam com mais vontade, menos medo, mais atrito...

Dean arrancou a camiseta de Sam. Sam acabou com todos os botões da camisa de Dean. Agora só restava ao mais velho a camiseta, impedindo o toque pele a pele. E o que ele fez foi arrancá-la.

Assim sendo, deu a chance para Sam girá-lo de encontro à parede mais uma vez.. E foi isso que ele fez. Agora, estavam quites. A dor nas costas de Sam fora esquecida por completo.

Estavam com os tórax nus. Quase se encostando por completo. Estavam ali, prestes a se amassarem um contra o outro com ainda mais intensidade. Encostaram. Shock.

Aquele contato chegou a arder, tamanha a vontade e o pecado.

― Sam. Tem certeza?

― Aha...

Balançou a cabeça num aceno positivo. Dean atacou-lhe o cinto, desabotoando-o. Sob o jeans de Sam, havia uma ereção formada, "incomodando" ambos os irmãos e a ereção de Dean.

Desabotoou a calça de Dean e tocou-lhe a pontinha do membro com o dedo indicador. Arrepiaram e seus corações dispararam mais ainda...

― Dean... ― chupou-lhe o lábio inferior ― Quero tocar você... Quero tocar ele...

E apertou o membro de Dean por cima do jeans. Dean soltou mais um botão da calça e abaixou mais um pouco da cueca, revelando a cabeça de seu membro.

― Dean...

Disse Sam passando o dedo naquela glande. Levou o dedo à boca...

― Isso... Não é certo...

Sussurrou, rouco. Dean soltou-lhe um botão da calça e o zíper. Sua audácia foi tanta, que abaixou-lhe a borda da boxer, deixando-a na mesma altura da sua. Apertou seus quadris contra os dele e as suas glandes se encostaram.

― Deeeean...

Gemeu com a voz arrastada. Suas ereções já doíam. Começaram a sarrar e no bar lá em baixo, Nickelback comendo solto, embalando a situação...

Mais alguns minutos e a coisa ia saindo do controle. Ambos já tinham abaixado suas roupas íntimas e aquilo não ia parar tão cedo, quando o telefone toca...

― Ah não.. Deixa Dean... Não é nada importante...

― Sammy... ― sarrou com ele mais uma vez. Estavam mais que em riste, estavam ardendo ― E se for o Bobby?

― Droga...

Empurrou Dean e foi para dentro do banheiro. Pequeno, mas que chamava atenção pela banheira que ficava lá no fundo.

― Droga.. Logo agora..

Dean atendeu o telefone. Era Bobby perguntando sobre o metamorfo. Respondeu um semi-questionário sobre o que estava havendo com o caso e quando desligou, foi procurar Sam.

― Sammy! O que tá rolando? Abre essa porta... Era o Bobby...

― Me deixa em paz Dean... Como se já não bastasse sua conduta, já deu pra me incomodar agora? De novo?

― Sammy... Abre aí! Deixa eu entrar.

― Dean... Por favor! Você tem idéia do que ia acontecer se o telefone não tivesse tocado?

― Sim, Sam! Eu sei muito bem o que teria acontecido... Mas abre essa porta, por favor...

― Não Dee... E-eu... Tô com medo de mim... De você... Sabe, da gente... perder o controle... Dean, ― levantou a voz como se tivesse desesperado, dizendo o que sentia ― Tem um metamorfo à solta e a gente ia cometer justo o pior pecado de todos!!!

― NÃO é o pior pecado de todos Sam... E outra: o máximo que a gente ia fazer era dar uns amassos... Sammy... Não fica assim não... Deixa eu entrar...

E a porta destravou.

― Dee.. Para com isso...

Abraçou o irmão como se fosse uma criança se acolhendo em seu peito...

― Sammy...

― Eu to com medo Dean... E-eu tenho medo do que a gente possa fazer...

― Vamos fazer o seguinte: Eu deixo a situação nas suas mãos e você faz o que quiser... Eu te amo e não vou me importar com o que você faça...

― Dee... Eu quero que você controle a situação... Mas eu só tenho um pouco de medo...

― Medo de quê Sammy?

― Da dor... Se bem que... ― deu um risinho ― eu já me familiarizei bastante com a dor... Vários tipos.. Principalmente...

Bateu sobre o coração. Dean o apertou num abraço bem mais forte e sussurrou...

― Quando você estiver pronto, te garanto que essa dor vai doer bem menos do que você imagina...

Sorriu com o seu familiar "sorriso gracinha", acalmando o mais novo... Levantou-lhe o rosto e deu um selinho fraterno em seus lábios.

― Porque a gente não sai pra jantar? Vamos procurar um lugar legal na cidade...

― Só se você se vestir formalmente...

Sorriu e beijou o pescoço de Dean. Apertou os braços em volta de seu corpo.

Seria uma noite mais que perfeita para ambos, regada a vinho, pratos finos e romantismo à moda Winchester.

Continua.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O que acharam deste??

Espero que tenham gostado! Porque eu ameeeeeeei escrever...

Beeeeijos à todos!

:*


	5. Chapter 5

Mais uma vez venho lhes deixar mais um pedacinho da trama... 

Obrigada a todas que tem deixado reviews e sugestões. Espero de coração que continue sendo divertido ler essa fic tanto quanto está sendo escrevê-la... Desculpe por postar tão tarde... já são dez pras onze da noite, mas é que senti mal o dia todo... Anyway... Here I am. Thanks...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O tempo foi passando enquanto se arrumavam. Estava melhor agora, nem tão calor, nem tão frio. Um terno cairia muito bem. E foi o que fizeram. Vestiram-se em suas roupas sociais e faltando poucos pras nove, saíram em rumo ao centro da cidade.

Tempo vai, tempo vem, encontraram um restaurante: Finesse...

― Vamos?

Perguntou Dean apontando para o mesmo.

― Vamos...

Sorriu Sam em concordância.

Logo após estacionarem, Dean desceu e abriu a porta para Sam, que o encarou achando aquilo estranho demais;

― Hey! Eu não sou uma mulher...

― Então me lembre de usar a força bruta com a sua masculinidade mais tarde...

Dean como sempre, teve que dar uma "espetadinha". Sam deu um toquinho discreto no traseiro do mais velho e disse:

― Vamos?

Dean acenou positivamente e entraram. Reservaram uma mesa mais ao fundo. Tudo correndo normalmente como um jantar romântico, exceto pelo fato de serem homens e irmãos.

Quando se assentaram, Dean pediu o melhor vinho, aproveitando para pensar no que poderia fazer com Sam bêbado. E com certeza, o mais novo estaria pensando na mesma coisa, apenas por seu rubor e seu sorrisinho de lado, tão provocante quanto o de Dean.

― Não se esqueceu que temos um metamorfo à solta, não é mesmo Dean?

― Não.. Huh.. Não.

― E você não se esqueceu do "meio investigativo" que terá que usar, não foi mesmo?

― Ah.. Tem certeza que eu vou realmente ter que fazer isso?

― Sim... Você disse, aliás, você BERROU que ele não faria nada do tipo, e o que aconteceu? Ele fez. E nunca se cancela uma aposta, irmãozinho... Você perdeu e não adianta falar mais nada.

― Tudo bem então... Só espero que não fique com ciúmes Sammy...

― Por que ficaria?

― Porque você é praticamente um coração de vidro, se quebra à toa.

― Dean, é um metamorfo, pelo amor de Deus!

― Pelo amor de Deus digo eu, Sam... A aposta foi vencida por você, tudo bem que a gente não sabia que... aquilo... ia acontecer, mas... Não quero você machucado com o metamorfo...

― Se você falar mais uma vez eu vou te calar de uma forma nada convencional para nós... pelo menos por enquanto.

― Será um prazer ser calado dessa forma...

― Cala a boca Dean... Já te falei que fala demais?

― Se quiser, eu paro de falar e faço o que estou querendo...

Sam o tocou a perna por baixo da mesa, numa carícia provocativa.

― O que está querendo, Dean?

― Te levar para o banheiro, puxar seus cabelos, segurar seus quadris e te alegrar um pouquinho com essa boca ― passou o indicador pelo lábio inferior ― que fala tanto...

O membro de Sam até doeu com tamanha provocação, o que fez que corasse, cerrasse os olhos e soltasse um gemidinho rouco.

Sam lambeu os lábios. Queria atacar o mais velho ali, em cima daquela mesa, beber vinho, espalhar vinho no corpo dele e bebê-lo...

Ficaram numa troca de olhares profundamente explicativa, da qual só saíram quando o garçom entrou em cena, com aquele vinho finesse... Dá-lhe cartões falsos e saques em bancos...

Foram servidos e Sam deixou seu espírito "mauzinho" se "manifestar".

Mesmo com a coluna ainda fisgando um pouco, Sam foi capaz de "dobrar-se" sobre a mesa, ficar cara à cara com Dean e lhe sorrir cordialmente dizendo:

― Me dá vinho na boca?

Riu numa clara expressão jocosa. Tá, tudo bem, era brincadeira, mas Dean bem queria que fosse sério...

Segurou o pulso de Sam, olhou-lhe nos olhos.

― Pára com isso já. Ou não respondo por mim...

O mais novo o encarou com uma cara de nó (geralmente deve-se a espanto misturado com decepção).

― Se continuar me provocando, vou te agarrar aqui. E vou sarrar com você em cima dessa mesa...

A cara de nó se desfez na hora. Tudo que Sam fez foi sorrir de lado e olhar dentro dos olhos de Dean enquanto passava a língua nos próprios lábios.

Aquele vinho não tinha nada à ver com as suas condutas. Apenas dava um "boost" na situação. O garçom veio perguntar sobre o jantar e eles escolheram o que comer.

Aquele "encontro" ocorreu sem mais delongas. Jantaram tranquilamente, com exceção dos fatos que ocorreram com simples provocações e olhares. Sam provocava Dean e Dean provocava Sam. Se tocavam por baixo da mesa, se olhavam e diziam palavras sem voz, sabendo do efeito que as mesmas teriam mais tarde.

Quase na hora de pedir a conta, ambos estavam enfadados. Não com o jantar, que por sinal foi ótimo, mas sim com a laia das pessoas engomadinhas que lhes cercavam.

― Hey Sammy... Por que não vamos jogar sinuca?

― Sinuca Dean? Depois de um jantar desse jeito você me chama pra jogar sinuca?

― Vamos! Por favor! A gente bebe, joga só um pouquinho e depois podemos ir embora... Qual é Sammy...

O mais novo rodou os olhos e por fim, cedeu como quase sempre.

Acabaram por sair dali rumo à qualquer lugar que não fosse tão formal.

Antes de entrarem no carro, Sam fez uma carinha de dor, e assim que gemeu, Dean o olhou:

― Tá doendo ainda, não é Sam?

― Não... Foi só um mau jeito Dee... Eu to bem.

"Bem o caramba... Isso tá doendo pior que tiro..." Pensou o mais novo respirando fundo e tentando disfarçar.

O primogênito arrancou seu smoking e desabotoou uns quantos botões daquela camisa social branca. Sam fez o mesmo.. Aquele calor voltava a incomodar. E não era só o fato do clima em si... Aquela pequena quantidade de álcool estava deixando metabolismos afetados... Sam parecia muito disposto a encarar uns quantos minutinhos de atenção, corado como estava, contrastando com o azul claro de sua camisa social. Abriu uns botões também e se abanou. Juntando a dor, o calor e o vinho, Sam mal podia pensar quanto tempo mais ia conseguir parar em pé. "A coisa tá feia pro meu lado..." Pensou, enquanto se assentava vagarosamente no banco do carona.

― Se continuar sentando assim Sammy, vão pensar que andou fazendo coisas...

Sam estava prestes a repetir tal gesto obsceno tão conhecido, mas se lembrou da mordidinha de Dean. Seu corpo sofreu um calafrio... E ele não resistiu a cerrar os olhos.

O mais velho o olhava de esguelha. Sam, seu Sammy, estava estranho. Tudo bem que não era forte para bebidas, mas também não era tão fraco assim, à ponto de se deixar embebedar por um Cerequio².

Enfim:

Sam estava estranho. E não parecia ser somente por causa do vinho... Ele ofegava vez ou outra. E quando Dean fingia não estar atento a ele, percebia o olhando de canto de olho. O que ele queria? Que Dean parasse o carro e lhe desse um pouco "daquela" atenção?

Continua..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2= Barolo Cerequio, de Michele Chiarlo. Um dos vinhos mais especiais elaborados na Itália. Indicado para acompanhar principalmente carnes vermelhas.

Agradeço a todos que estão seguindo... Próximo capítulo teremos brincadeirinhas... em público... rsrsrs...

:*


	6. Chapter 6

Mais uma vez venho deixar-lhes um pedacinho desse wincest... Espero que aproveitem o capítulo.

Agradeço a todos que mandam reviews e deixo um beijinho molhado do Dean para cada um...

Ceninha do carro dedicada especialmente para Miss Dartmoor, que sugeriu numa review...

Abraços a todos e segue a trama...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean deu partida no carro e ligou o som. A rádio local até passava umas músicas boas.. Se enfiaram na estrada em rumo a qualquer lugar que tivesse o movimento que Dean estava procurando.

Sam olhou lascivamente para o irmão. Enquanto metade de sua mente chorava depressiva pela consciência de que aquilo era um pecado, a outra metade o fazia observar os lábios de Dean... Ah... Que lábios... Sam os imaginou em volta de seu...

― Oh men!

Virou o rosto em direção a janela e Dean o olhou.

― Qual é Sam... Vai me dizer ou não o que tá rolando?

"Você não vai querer saber..." Pensou, enquanto sentia uma outra parte sua tomar vida em segundos... E aquela imagem de Dean fazendo aquilo não desgrudava de sua mente. Sam tentava de todo jeito pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Nas caçadas, por exemplo. O que pouco adiantava, porque começavam a surgir imagens dele e Dean sujos, rasgados, suados.. Enfim, homens como eram. E ele se lembrava de Dean arrancando a roupa pelo caminho quando entrava num quarto de motel qualquer... Ah... Aquilo estava deixando o pequeno Sammy totalmente o inverso do que ele desejava.

Quanto ao fato de desejar, sim, ele estava desejando agora mesmo que as mãos de Dean saíssem daquele volante e dessem tamanho carinho e atenção ao seu corpo, que clamava por ele. E como clamava.

Sam desabotoou o resto de sua camisa. Estava queimando por dentro, fervendo... Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.

Dean brecou o carro no meio de um "matinho", ao lado do acostamento. Olhou para Sam e percebeu o estado do mesmo. Sentiu a face queimar (e outras coisas também).

― Sammy...

Disse ele, com sua voz um pouco mais rouca que o normal.

― Vamos pro motel Dean... Preciso dormir...

― Não Sam... Você precisa de outra coisa, e não é dormir...

― Dean...

Sussurrou Sam, enquanto notava o outro se aproximar dele como um jaguar se aproxima de sua presa. Sim, Sam estava sendo a presa de Dean no momento, afinal, desde que o mais velho notara seu "estado", havia ficado pior do que ele. Isso. Dean estava tão duro quanto Sam.

― Dean... N-não..

Tentou impedir sem a mínima força de vontade. Não deu outra: Dean colocou a mão atrás da nuca do mais novo e o calou com um beijo muito bem dado e muito bem correspondido. Só nos lábios já dava pra sentir o que ambos queriam no momento. As línguas se tocavam ávidas, prontas para o que viesse.

Dean tocou o peito de Sam e parou no mamilo esquerdo, exercendo uma leve pressão, que deixou o mais novo com o coração a ponto de explodir.

― Sam... Eu quero você agora.

Disse Dean olhando nos olhos do mais novo. Sam nada coerente respondeu. Apenas um gemido sem nexo deu a permissão que Dean precisava.

Sam o empurrou e Dean pensou que fosse algo do tipo "não me toque", mas o interessante, foi que Dean jamais pensou que seu irmãozinho fosse "vazar" para o banco de trás naquela escuridão e arrancar a camisa, dizendo em seguida:

― Se me quer Dean, vem pegar...

O chamou com o indicador e aquilo fez Dean saltitar dentro de suas calças... Passou para trás e Sam o fez sentar-se no seu colo. O beijou.

Dean esfregava-se contra o mais novo, sentindo sua ereção. Estava sentado bem em cima... Mas não importando-se com o que quer que ocorresse, pensou: "a ordem dos fatores não altera o produto, não é mesmo?"

Se esfregou contra Sam e atacou seu pescoço, chupando, mordiscando, deixando marcas... Sentiu Sam estremecer e arrepiar-se por completo.

Levou as mãos de Sam até o botão de sua calça, o que o mais novo entendeu num instante, e libertou o que rasgaria o tecido a qualquer momento...

O membro de Dean esbarrou em sua barriga e Sam não pode deixar de gemer com aquilo. Estava quente e com a ponta molhada.

Dean sarrou um pouco e desabotoou a calça de Sam, deixando seu membro exposto. Ambos estavam no mesmo barco: Quase doendo de tão excitados...

Estavam a ponto de se consumirem. Quentes, ofegantes, necessitados. Quando Dean segurou ambos os membros juntos e os fez esfregar, Sam gemeu alto o acompanhando. Atraiu os lábios do mais velho até os seus e se beijaram com ardência.

Dean se afastou. Olhou bem nos olhos de Sam e tocou a ponta dos dois membros com seu indicador, levando-o até a boca, devolvendo o que Sam tinha feito mais cedo. Chupou com toda a sua sensualidade, que não era pouca. Se abaixou entre as pernas de Sam, ajoelhando-se no chão do Impala.

― Fecha os olhos Sam...

Ordenou ele. Sam tremia. Estava tão ofegante quanto Dean. Queria se tocar, queria que Dean o tocasse...

Suas divagações foram embora voando quando algo quente roçou sobre a ponta de seu membro...

Sam arregalou os olhos e viu Dean o lambendo como se fosse um pirulito de cereja...

― Deeean...

Gemeu ele, com seu último resquício de força, antes de ver Dean absorvê-lo quase por completo com aqueles lábios que ele tinha imaginado nessa mesma situação há pouco.

E ele sugava, lambia, mordiscava de leve, o que fazia Sam gemer bem alto e se arrepiar por completo.

Sua boca se movia experientemente, apesar de nunca ter feito algo do tipo antes, num movimento de vai-vem enlouquecedor. Sam estava gemendo como uma garota...

Tomou uma atitude e segurou entre seus dedos, os curtos fios de Dean, o guiando. Estava perto. Muito perto.

Dean se masturbava enquanto chupava Sam. Estava louco pra sentir o gosto do mais novo em sua boca.

O mais velho gemeu. Tinha chegado ao ápice só de chupar Sam, que com aquele gemido abafado por seu membro, se liberou, empurrando os quadris para obter mais contato.

Dean pode sentir o gosto de Sam e engolir até sua última gotinha antes de lamber a ponta e se dirigir à boca do mais novo para compartilhar o gosto..

Mais uma vez se beijaram com ardência. Não, não tinham se acalmado. Tinham apenas aliviado a tensão por um momento. Ainda tinham vontade o suficiente para passar a noite em claro...

― Dean... Sua... Puta..

Ofegou Sam.

― Sua puta, Sammy... SUA puta...

Ouviram um barulho de carro ao longe. E era um carro grande, porque o seu barulho estava surgindo mesmo com o rádio ligado.

Não se importaram e o beijo recomeçou com Sam colocando Dean sobre seu colo mais uma vez...

O ronco do carro foi diminuindo à medida que se aproximava até quase parar. Foi aí que notaram um bando de jovens em cima daquele troller e...

― Whoa!!

― Quê isso!

― Peeeega!!!

Vários gritos os tiraram de seu contato. Olharam para o troller que acelerava novamente e tiveram a oportunidade de ver o motorista. Era ele. O metamorfo.

Continua...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Éh... Sam teve a atenção que ele tanto queria, não foi mesmo?

Pois então, aqui vamos nós galera... Até a próxima...

:*


	7. Chapter 7

Bom, aqui estou eu... Postando mais um pedacinho...

Quero agradecer de coração a todas as reviews e a todos que seguem a trama. Sugestões serão bem vindas!

Aí vai!

:*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

― Dean! Era ele!

― Eu sei!

Dean "vazou" para o banco da frente e deu partida depois de se "organizar". Sam pulou para frente também. Se "vestiu" e pegou a arma.

Dean achou meio estranho e disse:

― Vem cá, não tá pensando em atirar nele com o carro em movimento, tá?

― Claro que não... É só pra prevenir...

Disse Sam com o cenho franzido.

A cada cruzamento, Sam gelava. Dean estava na cola do troller, que corria com umas oito pessoas dentro. Parecia que aquilo não ia acabar tão cedo. Sam estava agarrado na porta do carro, com medo de qualquer batidinha que pudesse acontecer.

E aqueles carros chegavam à 180 por hora. Em poucos minutos, estavam fora da cidade.

― Tem idéia de onde estamos indo?

― Estamos indo fazer nosso trabalho Sam...

― Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

― E você entendeu que não importa para onde vamos. Temos que pegar o cara, então, se ele for pra lua a gente tem que ir atrás e acabar com ele! Ou você quer que ele continue comendo pessoas por aí?

― Sabe, de vez em quando TRATAR AS PESSOAS BEM NÃO CUSTA NADA Dean...

O mais velho percebeu que Sam ficara chateado com a forma ríspida que ele falou. Mas Dean não estava o maltratando. Estava apenas nervoso com a situação.

― Desculpa Sammy... É que... Eu to nervoso com isso...

O mais novo permaneceu calado olhando para o lado de fora. Estava chateado com Dean.

Num cruzamento qualquer, mais dois trollers entraram na estrada. Agora eram quatro carros em alta velocidade, três deles com excesso de passageiros.

E aquilo seguiu. A cada instante, a raiva de Sam aumentava. Estava nervoso por Dean agir incoerentemente como se nada tivesse acontecido depois do que acabara de fazer,estava nervoso pelo modo que Dean se empenhava na caçada..

― Aposto como está louco pra cumprir a sua parte da aposta...

Alfinetou Sam. Estava não só nervoso. Estava com raiva e com a mesma cara de nó...

― Dá-lhe Sam! Não reclama! Quanto mais rápido pegarmos o cara, mais tempo teremos de sobra pra ficarmos juntos...

Disse Dean no seu tom baixo e familiar de "compreenda-me, por favor.".

Sam conseguiu fingir compreendê-lo e permaneceu "na sua", calado, olhando pro lado de fora e para a maneira que aquelas pessoas se sacudiam segurando nas janelas com as cabeças para o lado de fora.

Poucos quilômetros à frente, mais um carro de grande porte entrou na estrada com o mesmo tipo de gente arruaceira e som. E esse sim, estava agitado. Era um Jeep mesmo, daqueles tipo do exército. Pintura escura, sem capota e com umas oito pessoas bebendo.

Sam acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"Também... Quem sou eu para julgá-los..."

Pensou e resolveu se concentrar em qualquer livro de porta-luvas.

Dean viu os carros entrarem no meio de uma plantação imensa e os seguiu. Poucos minutos depois, estavam de frente para uma festa bem grande e bem cheia de gente: O tipo de lugar que Sam odiava.

Se tinha alguém lá em baixo o ajudando em umas coisas, provavelmente tinha alguém lá em cima atrapalhando em várias outras.

― Nossa! O nosso garoto é bem popular, não?

Sam bufou e desceu assim que Dean estacionou. Se era pra ficar ali, então ele ia beber e tentar melhorar seu dia que, por um lado, tinha sido bem ruinzinho.

― Hey, aonde vai?

Indagou o mais velho.

― Trabalhar.

Disse Sam, sem voltar-se a ele. Continuou andando e depois parou de repente, voltando-se a Dean e dizendo:

― Não se esqueça da SUA parte da aposta... Vou estar de olho em você... O tempo todo...

Sumiu no meio do povo, deixando Dean atônito e irritado.

― Se ele quer a MINHA PARTE da aposta ele vai ter.

Disse, olhando em volta e encontrando seu alvo num minuto. E foi até ele.

Se aproximando, seu coração disparado, vendo como ele era tão lindo... Os olhos azuis gelo, a pele levemente bronzeada, uns poucos fios de barba e o cabelo solto, chegando até a cintura. E ele sorriu para Dean. O estava notando também, parecendo querer decorar as suas feições, fazendo o mesmo que Dean fazia.

O primogênito Winchester foi caminhando e trombou propositalmente no "alvo", ombro com ombro.

O homem agarrou-lhe o braço. Seu "plano", se é que se pode chamar de plano, estava dando certo.

― Pode me soltar?

Perguntou Dean, falso como se estivesse atuando.

― Só se me disser seu nome e por que me olha tanto.

Dean sentiu o rosto queimar. O cara era bem atiradinho... E já sabendo do seu modo de agir (vale lembrar de quando ele agarrou o garoto na frente da janela) e de suas preferências, Dean se sentia a presa agora, e não o predador que era dois minutos atrás.

― Meu nome é Dean e te olho "tanto" porque te achei atraente. Só isso.

― Me achou atraente?

Disse ele, puxando Dean para perto e o encostando contra o carro.

― Sim... Achei. Não posso?

"Ah, Dean... Não sabe onde se meteu." Pensou o suposto metamorfo enquanto pressionava Dean contra o carro. Sim, ele não deixaria passar a oportunidade de pegar um "peixão" daqueles, mesmo sabendo que ele não era tão humano assim. Dean parecia não perceber. "Se ele não percebe, não vai se importar."

― Eu sou James, prazer.

Soltou Dean e apertou-lhe a mão num cumprimento formal correspondido.

― O prazer é todo meu.

Nem depois de um semi-susto Dean perdia o seu jeito sexy, exalando sensualidade.

Soltou o aperto de mãos que demorou um tempo mais que necessário. James olhou dentro dos olhos de Dean e disse:

― E aí, Dean.. Posso te pagar um drink?

O "plano" de Dean estava realmente dando certo...

― Bom, pode...

Sorriu de lado e o "metamorfo" tomou-lhe o braço, indo em direção ao trailer de drinks.

Sam observava tudo de longe. Estava começando a ficar irritado com a aposta que, a essa hora, já tinha se tornado idiota em seu ponto de vista. Vez ou outra sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter sugerido o preço a ser pago. Era apenas uma brincadeira idiota, e até aquele momento, Sam não fazia idéia do que ocorreria entre ele e Dean. Não tinha planejado "se entender" com ele de tal maneira, porque eram apenas irmãos, mesmo com algumas pontinhas do "sentimento proibido" aparecendo, ainda eram irmãos.

E foi então que ele avistou, no trailer de drinks, uma cena que fez seu rosto enrubescer de raiva. O "metamorfo" pegou a cerejinha de seu drink e a comeu insinuantemente, fazendo Dean "colar" os olhos naquela cena.

O cara tinha os traços e principalmente os lábios tão perfeitos, que Dean sentiu incendiar-se. Não, não era do mesmo jeito que o seu "relacionamento" com Sam. Ali, era algo mais carnal, mais... Sexo. Isso. Dean estava olhando para James com sede, sede de sexo. Sexo selvagem e sem "depois" E já não estava se lembrando tanto de Sam e nem de que o cara sexy com cabelo de mulher a sua frente era uma aberração, um metamorfo.

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Éh.. Mais um capítulo aí... E a raiva de Sam está bem no ponto...

*Alguém segure ele*

Ou ele mata o cara...

Ou EU mato o cara...

Beijinhos Winchester à quem segue...


	8. Chapter 8

Em primeiro lugar, passando para desejar a todos um feliz ano novo, principalmente aos Wincesters como eu.

Desejo muita paz, criatividade, felicidade amor e amizade para todos.

"**Não importa como, o importante é ser feliz..."**

Segue a trama...

PS: Agradeço as reviews de coração. E as sugestões estão sendo utilizadas gente, é só esperar pra ver...

Beijinhos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam não sabia mais o que fazer. Já tinha desviado o olhar, já tinha xingado baixinho, mas a raiva que o consumia por dentro era grande demais. Dean tinha só que seduzir o cara, não implorar ser beijado por ele. Isso estava enfurecendo Sam. O jeito vulgar do metamorfo, tão vulgar quanto o de seu irmão mais velho, o fato de que Dean não desgrudava os olhos da direção da boca do cara e também o fato de sentir o puro ciúme dentro do peito. Se pudesse, daria um tiro na cabeça do cara nesse exato momento quando...

― Dean!!!

Falou um pouco alto, ao observar que seu irmão se aproximara demais do indivíduo e provavelmente falara algo em seu ouvido, porque o cara riu... Riu como se fosse O Predador em carne-e-osso. E aquele riso não era o tipo de riso provocado por piadinhas. Era um riso provocado por uma cantada. Sam sabia muito bem, porque com ele era assim. Agora ele queria chorar, matar seu irmão e o metamorfo com um tiro só. Estava com ódio.

E como não há vingança melhor do que pagar na mesma moeda, Sam o fez. Havia um grupo de garotas paradas o observando desde que tinha arranjado aquela cerveja na outra barraca de drinks. E o que ele fez?

Foi até lá e escolheu a ruiva. A mais bonita do grupo. Seus cabelos eram curtos, repicados, mais ou menos na altura dos ombros. Era mais baixa do que ele e não se importou nem um pouco de ser "arrastada" para dançar ao som do Techno que rolava ali. Na verdade, era o que ela bem queria. Tanto, que deixava sua felicidade transparecer nos seus olhos castanhos.

Sam a escolheu pelo jeito descarado, a roupa descolada que se compunha de uma saia jeans de pregas, uma blusa xadrez bem colada de mangas curtas e um all-star cano médio preto, o que fazia jus ao estilo de sua maquilagem. Mulher para ele, tinha que ter atitude. E ela teve ao encará-lo.

Já no meio da multidão dançante, ele olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

― Qual seu nome?

― Hayley.. E o seu?

― Samuel, mas pode me chamar de Sam.

― Então prazer Sam.

― O prazer é todo meu.

Se cumprimentaram formalmente e com três beijinhos. Continuaram dançando e Sam não imaginava que havia alguém muito especial se roendo de ciúmes enquanto tinha sucesso em sua tarefa, em sua investigação. Já estava quase convencido que o cara era um cara normal, que não era um metamorfo, era só o James.

James percebeu que Dean fitava insistentemente a pista de dança com o cenho franzido e disse:

― Dança comigo?

O mais velho dos Winchesters voltou à realidade:

― Ah! Claro!

Sorriu. James o tomou pelo braço e saiu andando para o meio do povo. Parou relativamente próximo de Sam e colou o braço em volta da cintura de Dean, praticamente o abraçando. Um estilo mais calmo começou a tocar e a iluminação diminuiu relativamente, reduzindo-se a luz negra e flashes de tons frios.

Colocou os dois braços em volta do pescoço de James ao retribuir a ação do outro de circular sua cintura. Até agora, ele não havia visto nada de anormal no cara. Era apenas um Tristão, ou nas palavras simples de Dean, um sereio.

E se Sam queria sua parte cumprida na aposta, ele a teria. E agora estavam os dois dançando uma música meio lenta, ali, próximo de..

"Sam!" Pensou Dean arregalando os olhos e olhando exatamente para um casal à frente, que era o seu irmão e... "Uma ruiva!"

Dean franziu o cenho de raiva.

― O que ele é seu?

Perguntou James.

― Ele quem?

― O garoto com a ruiva..

― Ah... É meu irmão mais novo...

― É mesmo seu irmão?

― É.. É sim... P-por quê?

― Pelo jeito que você olhou para ele e pelo jeito que ele te seca, pela raiva estampada na cara dele quando ele notou que você estava... na minha...

James deu um sorrisinho.

― Quê isso! ― sorriu amarelo ― Você tá equivocado...

― Estou?

Dean se arrepiou pelo brilho prata que surgiu nos olhos daquele cara. Era realmente um metamorfo. E se era, onde estaria o original? Provavelmente, morto.

― Sim, está.

Adquiriu toda a sua rigidez e seriedade de volta em segundos. Não poderia demonstrar que sabia o que James era. Sam estava olhando para ele, e Dean fez um sinal, que por ventura, o mais novo fez questão de não entender e continuar empenhado em acariciar a cintura da garota.

Dean estava com ódio e apavorado ao mesmo tempo, temendo o que pudesse acontecer. Sam não queria entendê-lo e ficava praticamente "sarrando" com aquela ruiva que mais parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

Continuou tentando agir normalmente com James e foram "caminhando" enquanto dançavam. Dean parou relativamente próximo de Sam.

Sua sorte foi quando alguém gritou "Sawyer" e James voltou-se rapidamente a pessoa. Mais precisamente o mesmo garoto que ele havia agarrado mais cedo.

Dean deu uma cotovelada em Sam que finalmente o olhou.

― O que é?

― É ele! Temos que acabar com isso que não agüento mais...

― Ah é? Pensei que estivesse adorando sarrar com ele.

― Quem anda sarrando por aqui não sou eu não, Sammy...

A garota olhou para Sam com o queixo caído.

― Você é Gay?

― Não! Esse é só o idiota do meu irmão mais velho bancando o protetor.

Hayley recostou-se novamente no peito de Sam enquanto ele falava com Dean.

― Tem um plano?

Perguntou o mais novo.

― Só fica de olho em mim. Pra onde ele for, EU vou e VOCÊ segue.

― E...

Apontou para Hayley recostada em seu peito olhando para o outro lado.

― Se vira Sammy... Quem gosta de bonecas não sou eu.

Voltou-se a James, que estava abraçando o garoto.

― Hey...

Tocou-lhe o ombro como se estivesse com ciúmes. Ele se voltou à Dean e depois olhou para o garoto e disse:

― Só um segundo Boone...

Dean foi puxado pelo braço.

― Podemos falar?

― Claro...

Disse Dean, sendo levemente puxado por James, indo provavelmente em direção a um canto menos "explosivo".

Sam observou a movimentação estranha e forjou um telefonema, saindo daquele fuzuê e deixando uma garota feliz e iludida.

Podia observar de longe, Dean e aquele "Deus Grego". Dean parecia estar aceitando perdão daquele homem, mas só ele próprio sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo ali...

― Não, eu não quero saber cara, não te exijo explicações! A gente estava apenas dançando...

E o metamorfo se irritou...

― Como é que é? Tudo bem, estávamos só dançando, mas... Você não quer... Algo mais?

― Sou comprometido cara...

Dean sorriu tentando apaziguar.

― Quê?

Puxou Dean pelo braço. O cara tinha uma força descomunal.

Éh... Se Dean estava ferrado pela aposta, agora estava ferrado de verdade, pelo fato de não conseguir reagir ao ser arrastado mato adentro...

Continua...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradecimentos especiais a Miss Dartmoor, Patricia Rodrigues, Empty Spaces, Tristan-boy, Jessica Wakin, Saraackles, Brhu e a todos que seguem a trama... Um SUPER-MEGA-HIPER-FELIZ-ANO-NOVO para todos. E que a cada dia, cada ano, continuemos sendo Wincesters de corpo, alma e coração...

"**Wincest não é arte, não é imaginação... É estilo de vida..."**


	9. Chapter 9

Depois de alguns dias de descanso pós-reveillon, aqui estou eu, atualizando mais uma vez, com esse desfecho que torrou meus neurônios para sair... Já tinha sofrido bloqueios, mas o fato de saber que, sei lá... (Sintomas de luto do ano passado...) Vem chegando um novo ano sem pessoas tão amadas, bloqueei geral, não conseguia nem render uma linha sequer, mas em nome de todos os que acompanham fiz tudo à moda Winchester: Dei um pé-na-bunda do bloqueio e.. Aqui estou, entregando-lhes mais esse capítulo. Abraços a todos...

P.S: E sim, Jessy... São os garotos do Lost... Achei que ficaria legal... Ficou, não?? *---*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

― Deeean!!!

Berrou Sam, ao perceber que seu irmão não conseguia se desvencilhar.

A adrenalina tomou conta do peito de Sam. Estava sem saber o que fazer. Ele teria que matar um cara que tinha esposa e namorado...

Mas no fundo, ele não estava se importando muito, afinal, aquela coisa estava fazendo mal à Dean, e Sam detestava isso.

O Winchester mais novo pôs-se a correr e adentrou aquele capinzal, ou milharal, que ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de prestar atenção no que era realmente, com a arma em punho. Ouviu um gemido alto de Dean. Não, não era um gemido de prazer. Havia 200% de angústia na voz de seu irmão, seu Dean...

― Desgraçado! Me solta!

Praguejou Dean. Sam pôde ver quando o metamorfo prendeu-lhe as duas mãos acima da cabeça sem precisar exercer, aparentemente, força nenhuma.

Dean tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Estava ferrado por causa de uma aposta idiota. Ele não pensava que Sam fosse salvá-lo.

"Ele deve estar com aquela vadia, e eu sem poder me cuidar... Por que me abandonou Sammy... Por que..."

Pensou Dean, tentando soltar as mãos para fazer algo, o que não foi necessário. Alguém fez um disparo que atingiu o ombro esquerdo do metamorfo, fazendo-o soltar Dean, dando-lhe oportunidade de contra-atacar. Agora, as posições estavam invertidas e Dean descontava sua raiva naquela face que ele tanto admirara.

Sam estava com os olhos arregalados e com a arma nas mãos.

― Sam!

Dean tentou se levantar para abraçar o irmão que parecia em choque, mas logo que se pôs de pé, uma faca atravessou o ombro de Sam. O metamorfo continuava mole, meio apagado no chão.

Mesmo com uma faca no ombro, Sam agiu e atacou o garoto, o derrubando junto ao metamorfo.

― Aaahg!

Grunhiu, retirando a faca de seu ombro. Dean se levantou e apontou a arma que recolhera do chão que Sam deixara cair com o golpe e apontou para o metamorfo e para o garoto, de um para o outro.

― Se manda garoto!

Berrou Dean, com a arma apontada. Boone abraçou James e fez que não com a cabeça. O homem sussurrou que não se preocupasse, e o garoto, relutante, saiu correndo, chorando. Boone sabia no fundo, o que estava se passando, mas tinha se entregado às suas fantasias de amar seu vizinho perfeito. Sabia que o James de verdade estava preso no porão da própria casa. E agora seus sonhos e seu conto de fadas tinham ido pelo cano. Boone estava querendo morrer. Pegou sua moto e rachou dalí.

Enquanto isso, Dean segurava o metamorfo pelo colarinho e dizia:

― Diga para mim, senhor "Sawyer", você ainda está vivo de verdade?

Cravou-lhe a faca no ombro e o "homem" fez menção de responder ante um grito:

― Sim! Estou!

Dean girou a faca.

― Aonde?

O metamorfo gritou e choramingando pela dor daquele material especial fazia em seu corpo, respondeu:

― No porão da minha casa!!! Pelo amor de Deus! Me deixa ir embora!

― Pra você continuar aqui se passando pelas pessoas?

Girou a faca de novo.

― Não!!! Eu só estava aqui por causa do Boone! Eu não queria vê-lo sofrer! Eu contei a ele, mas ele disse que me amava! Aí eu fiquei!!!

Sam puxou Dean para o canto.

― Dean, deixa ele ir embora... O cara já tem até sentimento... Não mata ele... Vamos resolver isso logo, eu tô machucado e tá doendo...

Dean arrancou a faca do ombro do metamorfo e com um grito apavorante, aquela pele foi caindo como se fosse uma roupa sendo retirada. Derretia. No fim das contas, surgiu outra face, de pele completamente branca e olhos rosados, violetas, longos cabelos pratas, que chegavam até seus quadris com suaves ondulações. Era franzino, andrógino. Era um semideus de tão perfeito.

Se levantou e vestiu aquela mesma roupa, sumindo mato-adentro em seguida...

Dean caiu de joelhos e Sam o abraçou. Tinham deixado pela primeira vez um monstro escapar propositalmente. Mas não estavam se importando realmente. Agora, sabiam onde estava o verdadeiro James. Era só soltá-lo, arrumar alguma desculpa ou contar a verdade se ele preferisse.

E assim seguiu-se.

Estavam se aproximando do carro ainda com a imagem daquele ser mais que angelical na mente.

― Fizemos o certo Dean?

Perguntou Sam, receoso.

― Sim, Sammy... Fizemos...

Abraçou o mais novo tentando passar segurança e conseguindo, ao menos para acalmá-lo momentaneamente.

― Vamos, precisamos resgatar o James de verdade...

Disse Dean ao soltar seu irmão e entrar no Impala. Sam o seguiu e foram exatamente para onde sabiam que encontrariam o verdadeiro James.

Horas depois de muita falação desnecessária, lágrimas e um garoto se declarando e sendo correspondido por um homem casado, Dean e Sam se viram livres. Agora só queriam saber de chegar ao motel e desabar depois de um bom banho.

O braço de Sam não parava de sangrar e sua coluna doía gostoso... Ele estava pálido e negando hospital como sempre, então, a única saída de Dean foi adentrar o motel servindo de apoio para ele. A porta do quarto foi aberta e Sam depositado na cama. Dean se trancou com ele ali. Tinha que cuidar de Sam, e cuidar muito bem... Afinal, era seu protegido, seu irmão, seu carinho...

― Tem certeza de que não quer ir pra um hospital? Parece estar sentindo muita dor...

― Dean... E-eu só preciso de um banho pra tirar esse sangue e de um curativo...

Fez menção de se levantar, mas sua coluna fisgou, forçando-o a colocar uma das melhores cara-feias. Dean percebeu e, ainda se culpando por aquilo (pra não dizer por tudo que fizera incluindo seu irmão nesse longo dia), tomou Sam pelo braço com cuidado e o levou até o banheiro.

O mais novo se escorou na pia e esperou Dean ficar só em cueca e começar a despi-lo. Não queria demonstrar, mas cada toque de Dean era como uma brisa gélida percorrendo seu corpo e deixando-o quente, fervendo.

Virou o rosto para o outro lado ao lembrar do motivo que fizera Dean desabotoar sua calça horas antes. E o mais velho parecia provocar. A cada botão, olhava bem para o rosto de Sam, como se quisesse estudar suas feições.

― Tá tudo bem Sammy?

Perguntou. Sua voz saiu teimosamente rouca. E aquilo pareceu um incentivo para a imaginação do mais novo dos Winchesters, que pode imaginar Dean o possuindo naquele box. Não queria, mas deu um gemido que foi notado. Foi notado também quando sua pele se arrepiou enquanto Dean enlaçava sua cintura, para tentar despi-lo completamente.

Sam se afastou assustado.

― O que foi?

― N-não foi nada... ― corou em púrpura ― P-pode deixar que eu.. me viro... sozinho.

― De jeito nenhum Sam. Se você quiser ficar sozinho, vai ficar sozinho no hospital, sozinho com o médico.

― Tá. ― abaixou o olhar ― Então me deixa ficar pelo menos com isso...

Puxou o elástico da boxer cinza, o fazendo estalar contra sua pele. Só depois de tal gesto que percebeu o contexto provocativo do mesmo.

Dean estava com o rosto beeem vermelho, o que significava que ele também tinha visto aquele gesto "neste" contexto.

― Droga...

Murmurou o mais velho, enquanto adentrava o box e ligava o chuveiro. Sam o observou lascivamente. Aquela boxer branca entrando em contraste com a pele levemente bronzeada, aqueles glúteos... "Quê isso! Que vocabulário é esse, Sam! É bunda mesmo, traseiro, anca..." Riu-se. Mas seu sorriso logo se apagou ao notar o próprio estado. Não queria que as coisas ficassem mais confusas do que já estavam (ah, queria sim...). E por tal quietude momentânea da parte do mais velho, o "piranha" da família, Sam pensou com um pouco de decepção que o assunto já estava enterrado. Mas não, ele não ia deixar aquilo assim. Depois de ter visto o metamorfo mais bonito e exótico do mundo e dançado com a garota mais legal e autêntica que já conhecera, ele precisava tornar esse dia, o melhor dia de sua vida.

Continua...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeço a todos que tem seguido e vou logo avisando: Estamos chegando ao fim *-*

Espero que tenham gostado...


	10. Chapter 10

Demorei mas postei...

Aquí está o último capítulo da trama. Agradeço de coração a todos que deixaram review e acompanharam. Espero que tenham gostado. Amo todos vocês...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam estralou os dedos. Estava visivelmente nervoso. Queria dominar a situação, mas queria ser dominado. Queria que Dean saísse dalí e o dominasse no chão, na parede, na cama...

Foi furtado de seus devaneios assim que Dean tocou seu ombro com a mão molhada.

― Vem Sam... Vamos cuidar disso...

Abaixou o rosto e se deixou levar box adentro. Sua pele ardia com o contato de Dean.

"Deus... Por que diabos ele está fazendo isso se nem liga mais pra mim? Se já sossegou? Isso já é castigo demais!"

Dean o empurrou debaixo do jato d'água e aquilo ardeu como se fosse ácido caindo sobre seu corte. Sam deu um grito abafado e Dean entrou lá em baixo com ele, o abraçando as costas...

― Calma... Vai passar...

Acariciou o peito de Sam e ficaram assim por um tempo, quietos, apenas respirando e compartilhando a dor do corte do mais novo dos Winchester.

― Dean... ― Sam aclarou a voz ― E... nós?

― Nós o que?

Sam gelou. Então o assunto estava mesmo enterrado... Seu dia perfeito tinha acabado de desmoronar.

― Então está tudo enterrado, não é?

Falou Sam, mais baixo do que devia, porém, o suficiente para que Dean escutasse.

― Como assim enterrado Sammy?

Dean franziu o cenho sem entender ao menos metade do sentido daquela frase. Será que por não ter entendido o motivo do "nós" de Sammy seria punido? De repente, um lampejo de memória o fez entender.

― Não!!! Não Sammy!!

― Então por que fez que não entendeu o sentido do "nós"?

― Eu não entendi de verdade...

Abraçou o mais novo com força e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

― Não dá pra enterrar algo que acabou de aflorar Sammy, ainda mais vindo de você... Eu te amo mais que o possível e você sabe... Então não adianta querer fugir agora. Sou seu para sempre e você é meu para sempre também... Nos pertencemos.

E beijou o pescoço do mais novo. Sam fechou os olhos e deixou-se lacrimejar.

― Quase te perdi hoje Dean, e não me sinto bem em pensar que posso te perder de novo...

Sam girou no abraço e olhou dentro dos olhos de Dean...

― Promete que nunca vai me deixar?

― Não. ― Sam arregalou os olhos ― Não prometo. Eu juro. Eu juro Sammy. Porque se te deixasse, seria como perder partes de mim aos poucos, e estou certo de que não sobreviveria.

Afundou no peito de Sam. Estava cedendo. Estava se doando ao seu irmão, em algo do tipo "faça o que quiser comigo".

― Eu te amo Sam.

― Também te amo, Dean....

E seus rostos foram se aproximando aos poucos, enquanto ambos cerravam os olhos e se entregavam àquela sensação deliciosa, proibida.

Os lábios se tocaram, suaves como pétalas de rosas, como pedaços de veludo. Macios, ternos, quentes.

Aquele simples roce de lábios se tornou um beijo voraz, lascivo, intenso com o passar do tempo. Sam já não se lembrava de quaisquer dores no corpo enquanto se colava ao seu irmão.

Aquele banho se tornou uma sessão de carícias espumantes com cheiro de ervas. Ervas doces. Algo bem diferente do aroma típico dos sabonetes de motel de beira de estrada. Era algo envolvente. Doce. Parecia o aroma de um chá de camomila...

Dois minutos...

Parede.

Dez minutos...

Box.

Doze minutos...

Boca.

Vinte minutos...

Beijo.

Vinte e dois minutos...

Amasso.

Meia-hora...

― Ahg!

― Que foi Sammy?

― Minhas costas.

― Vem comigo... Vamos sair... Você precisa relaxar e eu sei como te ajudar...

Se enxugaram e Dean puxou Sam até a cama.

― Se deita... ― Sam o fez e Dean foi até a mochila, pegando um creme de baunilha que costumava usar e uns materiais para curativo, volta para a cama se assentando na beirada. Aproveitou pra fazer um curativo no braço de Sam de uma vez. Aquilo parecia estar doendo... ― Vira de bruços.

― Quê?

― Anda Sam!

O mais novo obedeceu. Com aquela pouca roupa que se resumia em uma boxer preta, se sentiu desprotegido diante das garras do famoso Dean Winchester.

Dean colocou um pouco de creme nas mãos e levou até as costas de Sam.

― Ah! Gelado!

Disse Sam, olhando de relance para Dean por cima do ombro. Os cabelos molhados caindo sobre a testa de um modo que deixava o mais novo ainda mais incrivelmente sexy, sedutor.

Dean sacudiu a cabeça e continuou sua "árdua" tarefa...

Sentou-se sobre o traseiro de Sam e começou a espalhar o creme, sentindo a pele sob sua mão arrepiar. De levinho foi espalhando por toda a extensão daquelas costas largas e perfeitas... Iniciou uma massagem deliciosa, que foi relaxando Sam aos poucos.

Todas as dores de Sam foram sumindo aos poucos, dando lugar para uma calma que ele há muito não sentia... Mas tudo mudou quando sentiu Dean remexer sobre sí. Uma corrente elétrica cortou-lhe o corpo, tamanha a intensidade da sensação que o atingiu. Dean estava em cima dele, o tocando a pele, vestido naquela mínima peça vermelho-escura...

Ah! Sam resolveu agir. Fez menção de se levantar após torturantes minutos daquela deliciosa massagem e daquelas deliciosas sensações...

Dean se afastou vendo o mais novo se assentar e olhar observadoramente para todo ele. Dean se sentiu vulnerável. Fixou os olhos nos de Sam, vendo por onde em seu corpo eles andavam. Até que Sam foi subindo de volta e os olhares se encontraram. Dean gelou. Sam gelou. Aquele olhar comum aos dois, expressava nada menos que luxúria...

Dean estremeceu. Sam estava manifestando mais uma vez o seu lado nem-tão-bonzinho-assim.

Palavras não foram necessárias. Explicações não foram necessárias. Apenas a voracidade do mais velho ao domar os lábios do outro, enlaçando seus dedos nos fios marrons e tornando aquele simples beijo em algo bem mais profundo.

As línguas se tocaram, dando a certeza de que agora era pra valer...

Em poucos minutos, estavam deitados, Dean sobre Sam, braços e outrora pernas enlaçados, bocas coladas, línguas travando batalha, atrito.

Dean desgrudou as bocas e resolveu atacar o pescoço de Sam.

Quando aquela boca carnuda e macia encostou na pele sensível do mais novo, ele gemeu. Não foi um gemido qualquer. Foi aquele gemido que suplicou que Dean continuasse o que estava fazendo.

E desceu. Desceu, desceu, desceu e parou. Parou no umbigo, inundando aquela cavidade com a língua e depois, mordiscando ao redor.

Sentiu Sam se contrair ao seu toque. Sim, estava cedendo. E sim, estava no auge. Dean podia sentir. Aquele detalhe estava tão visível quanto o seu. E aquilo fez Dean descer mais um pouco, até a beirada da cueca, onde parou e puxou com os dentes, revelando a ereção de Sam enquanto os olhares mantinham-se um no outro e Sam sabia muito bem o que ia acontecer. Mesmo assim, foi pego de surpresa.

― Ah! Dean!

O mais velho havia segurado a base de seu membro e havia aplicado uma boa lambida ali. Daquelas que demoram e que fazem até arder, de tão prazerosas. E isso não ajudou em nada o estado de Sam, o fazendo apenas ficar ainda mais "rígido".

E para piorar ainda mais o estado de Sam, Dean engolfou-lhe o membro e succionou, devagar, de leve.

― Ah! Dee...

Gemeu o mais novo. Aquilo estava enlouquecendo Sam, e ele estava gostando. Estava adorando ferrar com a boca de Dean. Era gostoso. Não só pelo fato de Dean saber fazer aquilo com uma perfeição incrível, mas por ser seu irmão, seu amado...

E aquela deliciosa tortura rendeu longos minutos, até que Sam tentou de todo jeito desvencilhar-se do outro, não conseguindo e deixando-se fluir na boca do mais velho, que deliciou-se com aquilo e foi até a boca de Sam, o beijando e compartilhando o seu gosto.

Em poucos segundos, Dean arrancou sua roupa íntima e ajudou Sam a fazer o mesmo, ficando logo em seguida, como Deus os trouxe ao mundo.

O beijo, pra falar verdade, amasso, reiniciou-se e com isso, o atrito também. Suas ereções se encostavam, estavam quentes e a ponto de explodir.

Dean se levantou e Sam soube muito bem o que aquilo significava. Virou-se de bruços e sussurrou:

― Vem com tudo, Dean...

O mais velho sentiu arrepiar-se até a alma com isso. E pra falar verdade, com a cena que estava em sua frente também: Sam completamente exposto, vulnerável.. Estava entregue. Dean iria mostrá-lo depois de tanto desejando, o que era amor de verdade.

Dean se aproximou e encostou-se completamente ao irmão, se abaixando até o seu pescoço e começando uma trilha de beijos que logo foi descendo pelas costas do mais novo até chegar a sua nádega direita, onde Dean segurou com um pouco de força e afastou uma da outra, expondo Sam ainda mais. Fez o que tanto queria: levou sua língua até a entrada do mais novo e o lambeu, numa forma de prepará-lo, num carinho íntimo.

E aquilo era tão gostoso! Sam estava completamente arrepiado, excitado e ofegante. Já estava pronto para o que viesse.

E veio. Dean parou com o que fazia quando bem quis. E quando parou, penetrou o mais novo de uma só vez, porém devagar, até o fim, até o talo, parando para Sam se acostumar.

Ambos gemiam, ofegavam, tremiam. Estavam com as respirações agitadas demais. Estavam ardendo por dentro. Saciariam sua sede.

Saciaram. Dean começou a se mover dentro do mais novo lentamente, e com o passar do tempo, a sincronia os dominou. Sam acompanhava o ritmo enquanto Dean o masturbava e fodia ao mesmo tempo.

― Dean! Mais!

― Eu vou...

― Eu também!

Gritavam, gemiam, ofegavam...

E quando menos esperaram, o clímax os pegou de uma só vez, de um só modo, ao mesmo tempo.

Caíram exaustos. Seus corpos formigavam pela intensidade do orgasmo. Dean saiu de Sam e o acolheu em seu peito.

― Sabia... que eu te amo... maninho?

― Sabia... Porque eu sinto o mesmo Dean.

Ficaram calados por um momento.

― Se não fosse aquele metamorfo...

― Só teria demorado um pouco mais Sammy.

― Já pretendia me atacar seu safado?

― Não. Pretendia te fazer enxergar meus sentimentos...

E entre palavras, carícias e amor e mais amor, passaram a melhor e mais longa noite de suas vidas, tudo graças ao "empurrãozinho" daquele metamorfo que mais parecia um anjo...

Fim,

Por enquanto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente, é isso.

Demorou mas saiu...

Espero que tenham gostado! E desculpem a massagem... É que sou um desastre nisso como em várias outras coisas, então, fiz o que pude!

Um beijo especial à todos os que acompanharam aqui e saibam: Todos vocês tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração...


End file.
